Vágyódás
by BrownFox
Summary: A háborúnak vége, Jacknek hiányzik Pitch és meglátogatja. SLASH (Ez a történet megtalálható már angolul Leaning címen)


Csatának három napja lett vége, azóta nem láttam Pitchet és nem hallottam felőle semmit. Óvatosan kilopakodom North gyárából, nem bírom ki tovább nélküle, hiányzik és aggódom érte. Sikerül feltűnés nélkül elhagynom a helyet és már száguldok is hozzá. Nagyjából negyed órán belül már lent is sétálok Pitch barlangjában. Sehol semmi még az árnyékok sem mozognak most, első hely ahol megnéztem a könyvtár volt ott szokott a legtöbbet lenni de nem volt ott és még a kandalló sem volt begyújtva. Következő hely Pitch hálója volt, finoman löktem be a tömör fa ajtót mely nyikorogva nyílt ki előttem. Szembe kerültem Pitch királyi méretű ágyával, és a gazdája is benne tartózkodott. Magzat pózban aludt, még álmában is görcsösen szorongatta a takarót. Csöndesen bebújok a takaró alá, közel bújok hozzá, és finoman visszasimítom az egyik tincsét a füle mögé.

Pitch- finoman végig simítok az arcán is –én vagyok az, Jack.

Sejtettem hogy nem a rémálmok simogatják az arcom,- válaszolja gúnyosan, és lassan felnyitja szemeit.

Hogy vagy?- kérdezem, és a szemeit kezdem fürkészni, gyönyörűek és a tele vannak szomorúsággal és egy csipet álmossággal.

Szerinted?- szomorú, félmosolyra húzza száját –Legyőztettek és a saját otthonom börtön lett számomra.

Pitch segíteni akarok neked – közelebb bújok hozzá –én mindig itt leszek neked, ezt ne felejtsd el soha.

Tudom, és ezt köszönöm- és lezárja az ajkaink közt lévő távolságot, ez a csók nem olyan, mint régen nem durva és erőszakos, nyugodt és szeretet teljes. Miután elválunk Pitch lejjebb, csúszik és berakja a fejét az állam alá, és szorosan átöleli a csípőm. Elmosolyodva fúrom bele a fejem a hajába, olyan megnyugtató ez.

Mit fogsz csinálni?- töröm meg a csendet, és végig simítok a hátán, nagyon kint vannak a csontjai jobban, mint ahogy emlékszek

Fogalmam sincs. Kihevertem a vereséget de nem vagyok elég erős az újbóli csatához, és nem is nagyon akarok újból csatázni. Visszatérek a régi kerékvágásba rémálmok, megmaradnak a normális mértékben-, válaszolja szomorúan és jobban a nyakamba bújik. Mielőtt válaszolhatnék finom harapdálást érzek, felnyögök imádom, mikor ott megharap. Kihasználja a lehetőséget és lecsap az ajkaimra, harcolunk a dominanciáért, és tipikusan ő nyer. Nyelveink vad táncot járnak közben a kezei vándor útra indulnak a hasamon és a mellbimbóimhoz vándorolnak. Elkezdi morzsolgatni őket mire belenyögök a csókunkba, mire elkezd kuncogni és vigyorogva válik el tőlem.

Ne vigyorogj ez nem vicces!- mordulok fel, nem szeretem mikor kinevet.

De olyan kis aranyos hogy ennyire érzékeny vagy- vigyorog és tovább halad és a bimbómat kezdi el finoman ingerelni. Először egyre kisebb köröket rajzol köré nyelvével majd mikor a csúcsához ér finoman megharapja közben a másik kezével már a merevedésem simogatja. Képtelen vagyok nyögés nélkül tűrni ezt, hangosan nyögöm a nevét és a lepedőt markolászom.

P-pitch… nehh- nyöszörgöm halkan, meglepetten felnéz rám. Benyomom az ágyba úgy, hogy félig ülőhelyzetben legyen, beülök az ölébe érzem hogy már ő is kemény. Levetkőztettem és én is levetkőzöm, szemeivel szinte felfal kezei a combomra simulnak és már nagyon kemény. Egy kis mosollyal elkezdek körözni a csípőmmel. Pitch élveteg fél mosollyal élvezi az öltáncot, lehúz egy forró csókra és közben már az éjjeli szekrény fiókjában kutat. Tudom mit keres, a síkosítót, amit mosolyogva nyújt át nekem. Elveszem tőle és finoman csöpögtettek néhány cseppet Pitch farkára és néhányat a sajátomra. Húzok Pitchén és a sajátomon is néhányat és még utoljára kicsit összedörzsölöm kettőt majd finoman pozícióba rakom és egyszerre magamba vezetem. Mindketten nyögünk egy hatalmasat, mindketten imádjuk így csinálni és még sosem volt ebből semmi probléma csak utána kicsit nehézkes járni de megéri. Elkezdek mozogni lassan majd fokozatosan gyorsulok és Pitch is segíti a mozgást. Pitch hatalmas farka pontosan prosztatámat találja el és érzem hogy ő is egyre jobban lüktet. Pitch megragadja a merevedésem és ez betette a kaput, hatalmasat nyögve élvezek a kezére, néhány lökés múlva ő is követ a gyönyör kapujába. Pihegve dőlök a mellkasára, kell néhány perc mire mindketten normálisan tudunk lélegezni. Pitch néhány percen belül kihúzódik belőlem, közben finoman megemeli az álam és nyöngéden megcsókol.

Ez már nagyon hiányzott- majd mosolyogva folytatja- és te is. Szeretlek

Én is szeretlek Pitch –sóhajtok fel és közelebb bújok hozzá, olyan jó érzés hallani tőle. Felvesszük a kis kifli nagy kifli pozíciót, Pitch felhúzza a takarót, és még belepuszil egyet a fülembe mielőtt elalszik. Fáradtan, kielégülve alszom el a holdfényben Pitch karjai közt.


End file.
